Droles d'envies toujours assouvies
by Shinory
Summary: Two Shot pour Nathdawn ! Quand ils se croisent, nuls doutes que tout se finira sous la couette en une drole de bagarre.


**_Pour Nathdawn, un Ace/Law qui m'a donné du fil à retordre ! Two Shot._**

**_Sous entendu Zoro/Ace et Zoro/Sanji._**

**_Rating : M_**

* * *

**T****el est prit qui croyait prendre.**

Trafalgar et son équipage avait fait escale sur une petite île de Grand Line plus tôt dans la journée. Après avoir laissé ses hommes faire le ravitaillement, ils étaient tous partis s'amuser et par la même occasion, ils cherchaient une complice d'un soir dans un bar, non loin de l'endroit où ils avaient laissé leur sous-marin.

- Aaah... ! Il y a de si jolies filles sur cette ile... ! fit Penguin à son fidèle acolyte Shachi, les joues rougies de bonheur.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire... obtint-il comme réponse.

- Dites les gars, vous croyez qu'il y a des oursettes sur cette île ? demanda innocemment Bepo.

Les deux compères se tournèrent vers lui, désespérés.

- Non ! Il n'y a que des femmes ... ! ... De véritables femmes... fit Shachi, rêveur.

Son regard fut alors dévié vers l'entrée du bar où une jolie brune s'y tenait.

- Elle est à moi ! cria-t-il en même temps que Penguin.

Après s'être fusillés du regard, ils s'élancèrent vers elle, se donnant toutes sortes de coups pour l'atteindre en premier. Finalement, ils se firent doubler par un autre jeune homme, les renvoyant au fond de leur trou.

Pendant ce temps-là, Bepo avait entendu dire qu'il y avait un zoo pas très loin et s'y était rendu, ses compagnons faisant tout pour éviter d'avoir des images en tête concernant ce qui allait se passer. (Et nous aussi, par la même occasion.)

Plus loin, au bar, le capitaine soupira devant l'imbécillité de ses hommes et leur insatiable appétit du sexe. Tout du moins, il les comprenait, lui aussi ça commençait à le démanger. Les trois mois en mer qu'ils venaient de traverser n'avaient pas été des plus calmes.

Il s'installa plus confortablement sur son siège tout en commandant une nouvelle bouteille de sake. Il avait remarqué de beaux morceaux en entrant mais pas trop à son goût. Et puis, une fois que sa proie connaîtrait son nom, elle s'enfuirait à toutes jambes. Quelle idée de lui avoir donné "le Chirurgien de la Mort" comme surnom... Non, vraiment, ça gâchait tous ses projets. Il ne pouvait plus agir librement.

Alors qu'il maudissait la Marine et la gratifiait de jolis noms d'oiseaux, un autre homme s'assied non loin de lui, commandant lui aussi une boisson forte et de la nourriture. Il avait déjà vu sa tête quelque part, elle lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Tandis qu'il essayait de se souvenir de l'homme qui venait d'arriver, celui-ci soupira de bonheur.

- Aaah ! Depuis Alabasta, je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi. Ça fait du bien de se reposer un peu. J'espère que Père et les autres vont biens.

Ça y est, il s'en souvenait. Aucun doute là-dessus, il avait bien affaire à Hiken no Ace, lieutenant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche. Que fichait-il dans un endroit pareil ? "Alabasta" ? Il ne savait absolument pas de quoi il parlait et s'en foutait royalement. Il était seulement intrigué par cet homme. Il l'imaginait dans d'autres circonstances, en train de jouer avec le corps d'athlète que cet homme exhibait à la vue de tous...

Alors qu'il imaginait quels genres de choses il pourrait faire à cet homme, un sourire commença à pointer le bout de son nez. Un sourire des plus carnassiers. Oh oui, il voyait bien ce qu'il pourrait lui faire... Promener la lame d'un scalpel sur son corps... Légèrement l'entailler à certains endroits... aller récupérer du bout de la langue les quelques gouttes de sang qui pourrait s'en échapper pour finir par diriger cette fameuse langue vers un autre endroit...beaucoup plus sensible... tout en attisant le désir de l'autre en faisant promener son outil sur sa verge douloureuse...

Il rêvait éveillé.

Toujours perdu dans ses fantasmes, il ne vit pas que celui qui avait suscité ceux-ci l'appelait depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

- ... Eh ! ... Bon bah si tu veux rester seul dans ton coin, tu pourrais au moins le dire, hein, à moins que ça t'écorcherais la bouche.

Il sursauta. Ça ne lui prenait pas souvent de se perdre ainsi dans ses pensées. Sauf si ces dites pensées étaient dirigées vers un être qui suscitait son intention...

- Hm ? Désolé, j'pensais à un truc.

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas non plus de s'excuser mais il avait enfin trouvé sa proie, pas question de la laisser filer. Le brun lui sourit et lui dit que ce n'était pas grave.

- Bref, quand tu étais dans ton monde, je t'ai demandé si les pervers qui étaient derrière toi étaient de ton équipage.

Law tourna lentement la tête vers ses hommes qui s'étaient agglutinés autour d'un poignée de femmes. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ouais. Malheureusement.

Son vis-à-vis eu un petit rire.

- Eh beh, dans le genre « pas aimable », t'es pire que l'autre algue sur pattes !

Haussant un sourcil, le capitaine du Heart replaça son intention sur le lieutenant. Et si finalement, sa proie était déjà prise ?... Tant pis, ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas d'avoir deux partenaires dans son lit.

- "l'autre algue sur patte" ? Et d'abord, si ça ne te plait pas, va voir ailleurs.

Il n'avait pas pu résister, il avait fallut qu'il lui réponde ainsi.

- Ouais, l'un des compagnons d'mon p'tit frère. Non ça va j'vais rester ici, si j'ai réussi à l'apprivoiser, j'vais bien réussir avec toi !

"Il ne manque pas d'arrogance... Et ça m'plaît bien."

- Je ne savais pas que Portgas D. Ace avait un quelconque frère.

- C'est pas comme si on me l'avait déjà demandé, répondit Ace en haussant les épaules.

Cet homme l'intéressait de plus en plus. En plus de faire partie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, il avait l'air sur de lui mais aussi quelque peu naïf. Non, franchement, il fallait absolument qu'il voit comment il se débattait dans un autre domaine...

- Je t'ai entendu parlé d'Alabasta tout à l'heure. Aurais-tu participé au combat contre Crocodile ?

Hiken commanda à nouveau à manger, comme si les quatre assiettes qu'il s'était enfilé auparavant n'avaient jamais existés.

- Ah non. C'est d'ailleurs mon petit frère et ses compagnons qui l'ont démonté. Moi j'y suis pour rien, j'étais juste de passage, ayant eu vent que Barbe Noire traînait dans les parages. Ce qui s'est révélé faux. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas mécontent d'avoir revu Luffy là-bas, grâce à lui j'ai eu le droit à l'une de mes meilleures parties de jambes en l'air de ma vie ! Ah, ce crétin de pelouse ambulante était vraiment exceptionnel. Dommage qu'il avait des vues sur le cuistot, j'aurai bien fait de lui mon partenaire attitré. Mais bon vu que ses vues étaient réciproques, j'voulais pas m'incruster comme ça tout en sachant que l'autre cuisinier nous avait très bien entendu et qu'il m'en voulait un peu puisque j'avais réussi à l'avoir avant lui. Mais bon, j'regrette rien, même si j'ai était surpris que ce soit lui au de- ...

Law, qui avait détourné la tête en voyant que finalement sa proie avait déjà connu une relation avec un homme et qu'il ne serait pas le premier à le faire succomber, fut surpris en sentant quelque chose cogner contre le bar. Il se retourna et vit Ace, la tête enfoncée dans son plat. Voyant le monde s'affoler autour d'eux il constata d'un coup d'oeil qu'il n'était pas mort et les firent se rasseoir. Il vit d'un coup le lieutenant relever sa tête et continuer comme si de rien n'était.

- ... -ssus. J'pensais que même s'il était musclé et viril comme pas possible qu'il serait celui du dessous mais non, même pas ! Et-

- Tu parles toujours autant comme ça ? le coupa Law.

Ace s'essuya la figure tandis qu'il recommandait à manger sous les yeux éberlués du barman.

- Mon petit frère à déteint sur moi en si peu de temps ? Arff, et dire que j'avais perdu cette habitude, fit-il en s'affalant sur le bar. Il se releva brusquement, sous les yeux de Law qui commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer. C'est quand qu'elle arrive ma commande ? Chef ! J'ai faim moi ! s'indigna-t-il.

Le barman arriva à sa hauteur.

- Faut lui laisser le temps, c'est pas tous les jours qu'une personne vient dans notre bar/restaurant pour manger comme quinze !

Ace lui sourit.

- Ok, j'attendrai, pas de soucis !

Tandis que le barman repartait servir d'autres personnes, Trafalgar décida de faire avancer les choses.

- Dis, tu veux pas aller ailleurs, la cuisine sur mon navire est bien meilleure, fit-il, ayant découvert le point faible de sa proie.

- Tu crois que j'te vois pas venir ? Ça me surprend de savoir que le "Shi no Gekai" fait dans la dentelle pour proposer à quelqu'un de coucher avec...

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du médecin. Alors comme ça, il savait qui il était en plus d'avoir comprit ses intentions...

- C'était soit ça, soit je te bâillonnais et te ficelais avec du granit marin pour t'emmener avec moi. À toi de voir quelle proposition te convient. À moins que faire ce genre de choses devant tant de personne te soit préférable.

Ace sembla réfléchir et planta ses yeux dans ceux du capitaine.

- Aucune. J'attendais seulement que tu craques pour enfin partir de ce taudis, fit-il, un sourire ravageur trouvant place sur ses lèvres. Et pourquoi aller sur ton navire alors qu'il y a une magnifique chambre réservée à mon nom à deux étages au-dessus ?

Law, alléché par cette demande, répondit tout de même :

- Parce que tout mon matériel pour m'occuper de toi est dans mon bateau.

- Ne crois pas que je vais me laisser faire, rétorqua Ace avec un clin d'oeil coquin.

- C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait avec celui que tu appelles "pelouse ambulante", si j'ai bien compris, fit Law, amusé.

- Non, lui, il m'a prit par surprise !

- ... Dans quel sens tu parles ? demanda Law, les yeux pétillants.

Ce comportement, ces répliques, rien ne lui ressemblait. Et pourtant, il n'en avait que faire, se concentrant sur sa proie.

Ace avait rit après avoir légèrement été surpris. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il voyait des énergumènes comme lui.

- Certainement pas dans celui auquel tu penses !

Finalement affamé d'une toute autre nourriture, Ace paya son repas et se leva sous les yeux de son nouveau partenaire.

- Bon, si tu veux, on peut s'la faire à la Shifumi pour savoir où l'on va !

Incrédule, Law haussa un sourcil.

- ... T'es pas sérieux ?

- Si, absolument. Allez, en piste !

Trafalgar leva les yeux au ciel, blasé du comportement enfantin de son futur amant. Il mit cependant sa main devant lui, tout comme Ace, qui fixa discrètement ses doigts.

- Ok alors on s'le fait en trois manches !

Il ne répondit pas, préférant se taire au lieu de faire un reproche.

* * *

- C'est injuste, tu as triché.

- Mauvais perdant !

Ace rigola devant l'air contrarié de l'homme qui se tenait debout au milieu de sa chambre.

- Je veux ma revanche.

- Tu préfères rejouer à un jeu stupide que de passer du bon temps avec un autre ? fit Hiken, alors qu'il s'approchait de son médecin.

Ce dernier aborda un nouveau sourire et attira le brun vers lui pour lui décrocher un baiser des plus sauvages. Le premier d'une longue soirée...

- Cherche pas, je vais bien trouver quelque chose de tranchant pour m'amuser avec toi.

- T'es vraiment un pur sadique, ta réputation n'est pas du flanc.

Law eut un petit rire.

- Et encore, le plus beau reste à venir, répondit-il avec un sourire suggestif en faisant balader ses mains sur le corps de l'autre.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, tu seras celui du dessous.

- Ah oui ? Tu crois ça ?

Ace attrapa les mains de Trafalgar et le bouscula brutalement contre un mur, bien décidé à faire de lui son dessert. D'une main, il se saisit de la mâchoire du typé et, sans rien demander, lui décrocha un baiser furieux, explorant de sa main son torse fin qui s'était aventurée sous le pull jaune et noir.

Law, lui, perdait déjà un peu de son envie de dominer, voyant à quel point ce crétin se débrouillait bien. Il tenta de se défaire de l'emprise qu'avait Ace sur lui mais n'eut seulement qu'un echec cuisant. Bordel, ce mec était champion du monde d'apnée ou quoi ? Ace se recula enfin, se léchant les lèvres d'envie. Pendant qu'il embrassait l'homme de North Blue, il avait réussi, il ne savait comment, à retirer ce pull jaune et noir laissant ainsi apparaître un torse finement musclé et tatoué.

- Dis, tu voudras que je te tatoue ma signature ? Histoire que j'appose ma marque...

Law n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre qu'il se faisait déjà arracher le pantalon et les chaussures, le laissant ainsi nu, ne portant pas de sous-vêtements, ayant déjà assez chaud comme ça avec ses habits.

- Eh connard ! Ne crois pas que je vais me laiss-...

Il fut stopper par l'un de ses gémissements, celui-ci ayant été provoqué lorsqu'Ace s'était mit à se frotter langoureusement contre lui, tout aussi nu. Leurs deux sexes se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, le frottement étant si dur qu'ils pouvaient sentir leurs peau sensible s'irriter au cours du temps.

Ace le mordait, le griffait, rien n'était sensuel et pourtant un plaisir sans noms prenait place en lui. Le médecin aggripa les fesses du brun et le rapprocha encore plus, ouvrant un peu plus chaque seconde ses cuisses inconsciemment. Il sentait le sexe de son camarade frotter de plus en plus bas, son pénis passant entre ses deux testicules pour tout à coup disparaître, le temps d'attraper les cuisses du docteur et les mettre autour de sa taille et se frotter de plus belle contre son bassin, allant jusqu'à désormais glisser vers son anus, s'enfoncer légèrement, et repartir glisser contre son semblable.

Le brun tâtait le terrain du bout du gland, se retenant de prendre sauvagement le capitaine. Il se déhanchait toujours aussi brutalement contre l'aine de l'homme de North Blue jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les bras de ce dernier remonter de ses fesses à ses épaules où il y enfonça ses ongles, juste avant de se cambrer sous une nouvelle vague de plaisir. Ces ongles encastrés dans ses épaules finirent par le griffer tout le long du dos tandis que Law se déversait sur leurs torses, surpris d'être venu si vite.

Ace se lécha les lèvres, les yeux pétillants. Il relâcha légèrement la pression sur les cuisses du Capitaine, pour, tout à coup, le pénétrer sans aucune autre forme de procès.

- Salopard.

Law, étant médecin sut se détendre du mieux qu'il pouvait alors que le brun réveillait son engin, le doigtant du bout des doigts.

- Tu dis ça mais tu aimes ce genre de traitement, fit Ace, malicieusement.

Il obtint un grognement comme réponse. Law ne s'était pas préparé à être celui du dessous ce soir et peinait à retrouver son calme. Mais il était content, Ace était finalement une véritable bête de sexe et ils étaient seulement aux préparatifs d'une longue nuit...

- Bouge toi, crétin, si tu veux pas te retrouver démuni de quelques parties de ton corps, menaça le "Shi no Gekai".

- Oh, doucement, j'croyais y être allé trop fort mais si tu veux que je me mette en action...

Pour compléter ses paroles, il envoya un coup de reins furieux, faisant sursauter l'homme au bonnet nordique.

- Tu crois que ça va... me suffire ? répondit difficilement Law.

Un sourire prit place sur son visage et Ace plongea sa tête au creux du cou du médecin pour le mordre tout en donnant de brutaux coups de reins.

Law n'avait jamais ressentit ça. À chaque fois, il était celui du dessus et se faisait prendre rarement, ne connaissant pas à quel point être en position de soumission avait du bon. Il avait chaud. Extrêmement chaud. Il voulait se défaire de ce plaisir qui lui faisait tourner la tête, toujours plus intense à chaque coup de reins, son désir ne pouvait qu'accroître en entendant son dominant souffler fortement contre son oreille.

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se laisser faire, mais il s'en foutait, tout ce qui lui importait c'était cette putain de queue qui lui défonçait le cul. Il devenait fou, au point de parler de façon si obscène.

- Plus vite connard, c'est pas avec un rythme de femmelette que tu vas réussir à me faire venir. Et tu vas et viens si gentiment dans mon cul que je pourrais m'endormir, chuchota-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille d'Hiken no Ace.

- Ah oui ? C'est c'qu'on va voir...

Le brun s'appuya de tout son corps sur celui du médecin, planta ses doigts dans les deux globes de chaires de ce dernier et y mit toute la force qu'il pouvait, arrachant de merveilleux cris à son compagnon, notant au passage l'obscénité de celui-ci.

Il le retourna, face contre mur, lui attrapant les poignets pour le maintenir et reprit de plus bel ses coups butoirs. L'uke aggripa difficilement ses jambes aux hanches du seme, obtenant une position plutot gênante mais Ô combien excitante.*

Totalement à l'ouest, il enfonça ses ongles dans la peau des poignets d'Ace et le griffa très profondément lorsqu'il vint enfin en même temps que son dominant, toujours la tête collée contre le mur, le parsemant ainsi de sa semence. L'orgasme, dévastateur, ne laissa rien sur son passage, pas une trace d'énergie aux deux amants qui finirent tous deux par s'endormir l'un dans les bras de l'autre dans le lit.

* * *

Le réveil se fit solitaire pour Law, Portgas ayant déjà décampé. Tout du moins, c'est c'qu'il croyait, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende l'eau de la douche couler. Il se dirigea vers celle-ci, bien décidé, cette fois-ci, à faire du lieutenant son petit déjeuné.

* * *

* : _C'est une position qu'on s'est amusés à imaginer une pote et moi, et vu que je la trouvais hilarante (je rigole pour un rien, souvent.) et bien j'ai tenté de vous la décrire... En plus, il paraîtrait qu'elle existe vraiment '-'_

_Bon... Premier OS fini... Je ne sais pas s'il va te plaire Nathdawn... Mais j'ai fait de mon mieux, n'étant pas habituée à inviter Ace dans mes fics ;w;. Le prochain sera meilleur, j'étais pas à l'aise avec celui-ci._

_Brouf. (Nouvelle version de "Bref.")_

_La fatiguée de nature,_

_Shino._


End file.
